Understanding
by NotebookPaper
Summary: CloudxAerith. Made for a friend who requested any scene with Aerith still alive after the Forgotten Capital. When everyone leaves to find their reasons, in the face of his past, Cloud already has his. Fluff abound. Nearly pointless. Love you, Demi.


Title: Understanding

Author: NotebookPaper

Rating: K

Pairing: CloudxAerith

Notes: I wrote this for my beloved co-worker Demi as a gift for impressing me with a hard day of work. More on my own proclivities can be found in my profile description for this piece. In this, I wanted to completely overlook the supposed violent rivalry I've seen between Aerith and Tifa in relation to Cloud. People forget that Tifa did NOT laugh manically when Aerith died. She cried. She had lost a friend. For those of you who have played without one of them in your team know that we almost ALWAYS see them together. They were not at each other's throats. They were close. And, I really think Tifa can handle life without Cloud, though that isn't addressed too extensively here. I also wanted to address Zack because he is a big part of who Cloud is and a big part of Aerith as well. I'm of mind, that whether or not it was intended, something of Zack lead Cloud to Aerith, and I hope I showed that belief here. And, of course, I wanted there to be a good dose of Clerith fluff! 8D

But, I will warn you, that I am a Cloti and Zerith supporter as well. This piece probably doesn't hold the same depth as something I would write for those two, and considering this is outside of canon (As in Aerith isn't dead; I don't mean Clerith isn't canon! Don't jump at me!) I feel very well out of my comfort zone. Judge me just as hard as you would otherwise, but please don't expect me to take it to heart. I wrote this piece for Demi. You probably won't see another piece like this from me in which I could improve.

But! I am not a pairing Nazi! So don't think I'll look down on you for your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tifa, Aerith, Cloud or Final Fantasy VII in general. If I did, well, Aerith would live and Zack would live and OT4 would conquer all! 8D

* * *

One of the oddest feats of his life, not to mention disgruntling due to bouts of motion-sickness, had been flying the Highwind. Thankfully, he was able to get them back to a distinctly deserted place a good distance outside of Midgar.

One of the most mind-boggling feats of his life had been over-coming insanity, which attached him inexorably to his childhood friend. She exited the Highwind with him. The clarity made the surrounding terrain bring back memories he might have wanted to forget some weeks ago.

One of the greatest feats of his life had been saving Aerith, who exited with him as well. Somehow, she made it all easier to bear.

'I saved her, Zack.' He could imagine the approval, and it didn't sting. He could almost feel the ghost of the nudge and the sly comments about saving the girl, and it made him want to smile.

Cloud did smile.

Even though Sephiroth was still alive and Meteor hung over their heads. Looking at the woman next to him, a woman before she was an Ancient, he knew he had his reason for fighting. A breathing reason topped with a pink bow, she was.

And she would play it off like nothing, giggling at him, hugging him, tugging his arm to lead him to something happier. Now he felt like he could actually follow.

The three of them, Tifa, Aerith and Cloud, sat down and made a fire. As dusk descended they became more accustomed to the slightly windy climate and the chill that covered the barren land. They started to talk, Tifa catching up with Cloud, who was interested in knowing what had happened to her after Nibelheim was burned to the ground. She was slightly evasive towards the end, and Cloud understood. They'd done some abhorrent things under the AVALANCHE banner, so he wasn't surprised when she turned to Aerith and asked her about her relationship with the Turks before they'd met.

Some of what she said they had assumed from Elmyra's description of Aerith's childhood. But, something they didn't quite understand, during her adolescence a brief time of understanding had settled between her and the Turks, Tseng especially. Upon further explanation, Cloud understood; Zack had an interesting effect on people, sometimes even the ability to bring odd sides together.

"He'd be really mad at him now, I think. Punch him right in the jaw for taking me prisoner, hitting me, following Rufus and opening the Temple." She motioned in the air, bangles clinking rhythmically. "Zack knew Tseng wouldn't do that unless he was ignoring his heart. He never thought they were monsters." There was something to her, like it was good she didn't have to think badly of her childhood love anymore. Closure could do that to you.

Cloud nodded infinitesimally. He knew how innately good Zack had been. Older now, and clearheaded, he could see his once-idol for what he had been. He'd been worthy of idolizing, and he could have only gotten better, in his mind at least. It was a shame he was gone.

"You know, I don't blame you."

Cloud looked up, realizing he probably looked like he was brooding. Tifa watched him with the same eyes as when they'd first spoken after she found him in Midgar. Guarded, but worried. She was one of the few people who would try to let him figure things out for himself, maybe guiding him here or there, but only taking firm steps forward when it was necessary. Tifa was good for crisis.

Cloud had overcome the core of his crisis thanks to her, but looking at Aerith's natural assurance and acceptance he realized he no longer needed a guide.

"…I knew that. I just wish I could redo it."

"Maybe you already did. You saved me."

Cloud understood what she meant, and how her small smile showed her thankfulness. He was able to return it.

Tifa, feeling the weight of positive tension between them, stood and stretched. "Well, I'm sleepy, and it seems like you two need to catch up. I didn't know Zack too well, but I understand." Tifa knew he was a funny guy, and did mourn him in her own way, but it just wasn't the same as for Aerith and especially Cloud. Plus, there was something between the two she wanted to avoid showing envy for, just in case it was mistaken for more.

The other two stood up to say their goodnights and Tifa hugged them both, running a hand down Aerith's twisted braid. Aerith was thankful. She may have taken closure like a champ, and though it didn't sting nearly as much as it would have when she was sixteen, the comfort, just to know that Tifa cared, somehow made it easier.

Cloud watched after his childhood friend for a moment, who went back inside the Highwind to find a place to sleep. She stood tall. He knew she'd be with him in the morning.

Just like the woman who took a seat closer to his side of the fire.

"What made you decide against going to Kalm to visit your mother?"

Aerith shrugged lightly, shaking her head back and forth.

"Mom would worry when she wouldn't have to. And really, it would be hard leaving her again. I plan on going home after this. No matter what. She'll understand." She meant whether she was alive or not. Cloud merely admired her for it, no longer in awe of her oddities. Inside, she was still just a normal woman, one special to him, and he knew she liked it that way. "Besides, I know why I'm here."

"Really?" There was something else to admire "What for?"

"You, silly! What did you think?"

Cloud might have expected that.

A single, choppy chuckle was exhaled out his nose when he sat down next to her.

"Your Mother would love that. I always get you in trouble."

"Mom is mom. She'll worry no matter what." She scooted closer to him, nudging his shoulder with her own. "But I hired you as my bodyguard for a reason. I knew it would be dangerous."

"Wasn't that just for walking home?"

She looked up at him and sat a little straighter, turning towards him, appraising him. Aerith's eyes sparkled, then narrowed slyly, and she slipped her arms over his shoulders. "Oh? Hoping to collect another date?"

There was laughter in her eyes, but there was hope mingling with it somewhere in the emerald depths. Cloud hadn't moved yet, but he felt the corners of his lips twitching to a grin.

"Maybe. The first one didn't count."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"It was more of an ambush," Cloud stated bluntly.

Aerith's laugh was joyous and she hugged him close. His hands settled somewhat awkwardly on her back, but soon he felt comfortable enough.

"You just want me to owe you two dates instead of one."

"Maybe," Cloud echoed himself. "Do you mind?"

Aerith pulled back and looked up at him. She realized then that she was looking into Cloud's eyes, aquatic layers that belonged only to him. Her lips closed to a simple grin and she shook her head, which elicited the same curve to Cloud's lips, if a little less defined.

"No, I don't mind." She touched her nose to his. "But I won't remind you to collect."

"I won't forget." He pressed a light weight against her lips, which she returned and they understood.

The last bit of light disappeared behind the cliff in the distance.

* * *

For Demi x3


End file.
